Je l'aime et je l'aime
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Sherlock l'aime... et il l'aime, mais tous n'est jamais simple quand Sherlock Holmes est dans une histoire. Rating M pour lemon léger.


**Voici une nouvelle fic ! **

**Disclamer : Sherlock : Gatiss / Moffat , Sherlock Holmes : Conan Doyle**

**Note de moi : cette fic est une défi lancé par Kink (Red-L-Tea-Kink, sérieux, change de pseudo meuf ! xDD), bref, et j'avais donc 10 mots à placer dans cet ordre : Menthe – Inconnu – Triangle – Palpitation – Roi du ciel – Capitale – Charmant policier -Furie – Verdoyant – Instrumental.**

**Note de moi is back : C'est le plus grand OS que j'ai écrit... Voilà, rien d'autre à dire.**

**Enjoy it ! **

**°0OoO0°**

Sherlock se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, et il ne voyait plus qu'une enveloppe de chair blême, des cheveux ternes, des cernes marquées, et ses yeux, autrefois tantôt couleur menthe à l'eau, tantôt vert translucide, étaient désormais vides de tout. Il baissa la tête et observa ses mains, toujours aussi blanches, les doigts longs et fins, mais elles tremblaient, en continue. Le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant dans le lavabo résonnait sourdement dans l'appartement, où il lui semblait n'être plus qu'un inconnu, car en ce début de juin, il pouvait se l'avouer, il avait replonger dans ses plus anciens démons, mais les circonstances s'y prêtait, se justifiait-il pour lui-même. Et en cette journée, il se remémora les causes de son état.

C'était il y a plus d'un an aujourd'hui, lui et John menait l'enquête dans les rues de Londres, lorsqu'une explosion retentit, soufflant toutes les vitres à deux cents mètres aux alentours et provocant un boucan inimaginable. Ils avaient été propulsés au sol, quelques contusions dû aux bouts de verres régnaient sur leurs mains et leur visage. Maladroitement, ils se relevèrent, et John s'effondra dans ses bras, pris d'un soudain malaise : il n'avait pas manger depuis trois jour et c'était trop pour son corps. Il le prit alors et l'emmena à leur appartement, où il le coucha sur le sofa et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Et l'observant dormir plus ou moins paisiblement, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait tout fait pour sauver ce drôle de médecin et que ce dernier est le seul qui le supporte au quotidien, et il devait avouer que le fait que les gens prennent sa relation avec John pour une relation platonique ne le dérange pas tant que ça, puisque pour lui, c'est un peu le cas aussi. Et sans réfléchir, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond, se maudissant de n'avoir jamais osé pendant qu'il était éveillé. L'endormi ne bougea pas, mais il cru percevoir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Puis quelques jours plus tard, il trébucha sur le rebord du tapis et ce retint à John de manière peu gracieuse, je vous l'accorde. Se retrouvant nez à nez avec son colocataire, il se souvint du baiser qu'il avait donné, et recommença l'opération, bien que le médecin soit éveillé. Et lorsque les lèvres du brun et celle du blond se collèrent, le monde semblait s'écrouler autour d'eux, et mouvant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, ils vinrent tomber sur le canapé, toujours scellés par leur bouche qui semblaient ne plus vouloir se quitter. Puis, la langue de John chercha la sienne, et elles se trouvèrent pour danser, danser et encore danser. Leurs mains se promenaient sur le corps de l'autre, et le déshabillait dans la précipitation mais avec une douceur ressenti par chacun. Torses nus, et en boxer, ils étaient enlacés, et il embrassa chaque parcelle de la peau du blond, traçant ainsi un chemin brûlant sur son corps. Puis il tomba sur une ligne de poils blonds qui avait l'air de l'appeler, et ainsi, il embrassa encore, en descendant de plus en plus bas, puis de ses mains, il sortit la virilité se son vis-à-vis fièrement dressée et déposa une série de baiser tout du long, avec de petits coups de langue, ce qui fit gémir d'un râle rocque son colocataire. Un coup de hanche plus tard, ce fut le soldat qui fut sur lui, lui administrant les même soin, puis, après l'avoir préparé de ses doigt, il s'enfonça en lui, et bon dieu, qu'il aimait sentir Watson en lui. Le rythme de leur bassin accélérait, et il put voir des gouttes de sueur perler sur le front de son amant. Finalement, dans un ultime gémissement, ils vinrent ensemble, et s'endormir, encore haletant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, personne ne reparla de cela, mais au bout de plusieurs heures, quelques mots furent prononcés :

«_On oublie ? Avait-il suggéré, car après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi._

_- Non, tu sais très bien qu'on pourra pas faire comme si de rien n'était, avait rétorqué l'autre, et il était entièrement d'accord avec lui au fond._

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre . Mais ce n'était pas ses sentiments envers John qui le torturaient . Ce dernier noua ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui occupait désormais son cœur et laissa échapper un timide _" je t'aime "_ . Il resta insensible à cette déclaration et repoussa l'homme qui n'aurait jamais dû devenir son amant . Bien sûr, c'est lui qui avait commencer ce jeu, mais il comprit qu'il avait simplement fais une erreur, une _bonne_ erreur certes, mais une erreur tout de même.

_- On a merdé, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois._

_-Merdé ? C'est comme ça que tu qualifies ce qu'on vient de vivre ? _s'indigna l'amoureux rejeté.

Sans un regard, ni un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie . Tous son monde venait de s'écrouler, car oui, il aimait John, mais il cachait un lourd passé et ce passé avait resurgit il y a de cela quelque temps, mais voilà, il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. D'un pas qu'il se voulait assuré mais qui ne l'était pas du tout, il entra dans l'appartement qui se situait à environ quatre pattés de maison de Baker Street, et il sentit l'autre homme l'embrasser. Machinalement, il y répondit, et il devait admettre qu'il y prenait du plaisir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, commencèrent à se déshabiller.

« Non, je ne peux pas.

-Ca va ? Tu sais, si t'as pas envie, c'est pas grave...

-Je t'aime, Jim, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais je l'aime aussi.

-PARS ! Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici ! Je n'aime pas qu'on se foutent de ma gueule ! Alors tu dégages, tu me rends mes clés et tu disparais !

-Arrête tes connerie Jim tu...

-C'est pas moi qui déconne dans cette histoire ! Bordel, tu m'as trompé ? EST-CE QUE TU M'AS TROMPE ?

-Je...

-Très bien, va rejoindre ton blondinet, parce que c'est John n'est-ce pas ? Alors va le rejoindre et oublie moi. »

Et c'est comme ça que tout commença, ce triangle amoureux ne pouvait plus durer, et il avait fait comprendre à John que ça ne pourrait marché, et Jim venait de le quitter, alors qu'ils s'étaient dis 'je t'aime' deux semaines auparavant, lorsque Moriarty avait refait surface _''seulement pour pouvoir être avec toi''_ , c'est donc seul qui alla arpenter les pubs. Malheureusement, dans l'un des nombreux bars qu'il avait visité, il rencontra Mycroft, et il était sûr que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

_«Jim m'a largué . Je le reverrai peut-être jamais._

_-Je suis désolé ._

_Sentant les larmes jaillir, il secoua violemment la tête._

_-Désolé de quoi ? C'est toi qui a trompé ton mec ? C'est toi qui fait souffrir l'autre homme que t'aime ? C'est toi qui foire tout comme ça, c'est toi qui ..._

Il ne put pas retenir davantage ses larmes . Il regarda son frère, désespéré, et laissa tomber ces mots :

_" J'ai envie de crever, putain . "_

Il quitta le pub, préférant fuir de nouveau, mais Mycroft le rattrapa.

-Tu n'a pas tous raté tu sais.

Son regard piteux à du lui pinça le coeur. Il prit sa main, s'approcha et tenta encore de lui remonter le moral :

-John t'aime encore, j'en suis sûr.

-Il me hais

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, sinon, je t'oblige à faire une autopsie avec Anderson.

Et cette remarque eu l'effet escompté, puisqu'il laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

-S'il ne t'aimait pas, il serait à l'hôpital, reprenant le cours de sa vie, pas en train de déprimer.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que je lui est fait ?

-Tais-toi, je ne veux pas les détails...

Mycroft se coupa dans sa phrase. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux au moment où John passait près d'eux, une cigarette à la main. Sans doute pour ne pas déranger, l'aîné s'éclipsa et monta dans sa légendaire voiture noir.

-J'ai croisé Jim en sortant, il avait l'air très remonté et ma lancé un regard assassin...

-On s'est séparé.

-Ah, désolé si c'est de ma faute, vous veniez à peine de vous remettre ensemble.

-Ca ne pouvait pas durer de toute manière, pas si j'aime une autre personne...

Il se tut, ne sachant que dire . Puis, tentant le tout pour le tout, il se jeta sur John l'enlaça et s'excusa, en larmes . Il faillit se brûler le bras à cause de la cigarettes du médecin, mais ne s'en soucia pas sur le moment. Puis le blond reprit la parole :

-_C'est bon, je te pardonne, moi aussi j'ai pas été cool avec toi …_

_-Je voulais pas te prendre pour un con, mais je savais pas où j'en étais …_

_-Peu importe . Ce que j'veux savoir c'est si t'es sûr de toi maintenant ._

_-Oui ... Je t'aime ._

Il trouvait qu'il était très sentimentale ces derniers jours, non vraiment, pour un sociopathe, dire autant de fois 'je t'aime' relevait de la science fiction. Son cœurs battait à en sortir de sa cage thoracique, autant de palpitations dans ces circonstances était nouveau pour lui. Il reçut un message :

_''Là où tu sais dans 1h. JM''_

Il ne manqua pas le rendez-vous, arrivant à l'heure. L'autre n'était toujours pas arrivé, donc pour passer le temps, observa les alentours. C'est vrai que tu toit du St Barth's, on voit un magnifique panorama de la ville, songea-t-il à ce moment. La tour de Londres, le London Eyes, toutes la ville apparaissait sous ses yeux, telle une peinture semblant vouloir s'animer rien que pour lui. Pas étonnant que cet endroit est toujours été le lieu de rencontre de Jim et lui. Si le roi du Ciel avait un royaume, c'était celui-ci. Il se sentait imperturbable, puis son amant arriva :

-Je respecte tes choix Sherlock, tu à préféré le Dr Watson au Criminel Moriarty, mais sait-il seulement que cela fait plus d'un ans que nous sommes ensemble ? Et toi, tu rayes ça d'un simple geste de la main... Si nous étions dans une tragédie, je me serais tiré une balle ou bien j'aurais sauté de ce toit, mais vois-tu, je vaux mieux que ça, alors , je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, salut.

-Attends ! Ne pars pas comme ça Jim, c'est très difficile pour moi tu sais. Et je l'aime et il m'aime... Je suis sûr de ses sentiments envers moi...

-Putain de merde Sherlock ! J'ai volé les bijoux de la couronnes pour te prouver mon amour, et c'est pas une métaphore, je les hais réellement volé ! J'ai piraté chaque poste de télévision pour qu'ils affichent en même temps 'Veux-tu m'épousé Sherlock' et tu m'a dit oui ! As-tu oublié que nous sommes fiancés ? Et tu dis que tu préfère être avec John parce que tu connais ses sentiments ?

-C'est différent...

-Je ne vais pas me jeté de ce toit, par contre, notre bague de fiançailles, elle va le faire.

Le 'ding' de la bague touchant le sol résonna à ses oreilles comme la rupture définitive de sa relation avec Jim. Ce dernier avait quitter le toit, il resta donc seul, face à l'immensité de la capitale sous ses yeux, et même si aucune larmes ne coulait, il avait mal, très mal, trop mal. Il descendit après une petite heure, et alla retrouvé John à leur appartement. Etrangement, le 221B lui semblait fade comparer au toit du St Barth's, la vu donnait sur une rue avec plus ou moins de passage, et c'est le contact des bras de son homme autour de ses épaules qu'ils se sortirent de ses rêveries.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui...oui, je me demandais juste depuis quand tu fumait.

-Ho, depuis trois mois environs.

-Depuis ma première rupture avec Jim...

-Tu était imbuvable, alors il me fallait un truc pour me détendre, et le thé ça fait pas tout.

-Si tu devais me surprendre, tu ferais quoi ? Tu m'emmènerais où ?

-Et bien... Je pense que nous partirions pour l'Ecosse, regarder les Highlands d'un vert éblouissant et les ruines d'un château, et dans ce cadre, je te demanderais en mariage.

-Ma foi, cela m'a l'air prometteur.

-Tu est sûr que ça va ? Attends, je vais te faire du thé avec des...

-ARRETE ! Du thé, toujours du thé ! Après tu ira travaillé, tu rentreras, tu écriras sur ton blog, tu me parleras quelques minutes et tu iras dormir ! Je ne veux pas de ça !

-Excuses moi de ne pas être hors du commun ! De ne pas pouvoir détourné Air Force One (1) pour te déclarer ma flamme ni même prendre en otage la Reine !

-Je ne te demande pas ça...

-J'en ai assez Sherlock ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! C'est Jim ou moi ! Jim t'as quitté et je fais de même ! Tu veux quoi ? Une routine quotidienne ? De l'action tout les jour ? Toi-même tu sais pas ! Et je m'en contre fous ! Nous ne sommes vraiment ensemble que depuis quelques jour, mais j'en ai déjà marre, car ça fait plus d'un an et demi que je vous supporte, toi et tes caprices ! Alors oui, je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever, mais je ne veux pas vivre sachant que je ferai toujours l'objet de comparaison à Moriarty !

La porte claqua, et encore une fois, il se retrouva seul. Il prit sa veste et partit marcher, il ne lui restait que ça de toute façon. Les paroles de John et de Jim tournaient dans son esprit : et si dans l'histoire, c'était lui le connard ? Ses pas le dirigèrent vers un entrepôt vide qu'il connaissait trop bien, c'est ici qu'il fit sa première injection, et c'est aussi ici qu'il fit sa première overdose. Il entra espérant trouver quelqu'un mais espérant trouver personne non plus. Il finit par tomber sur quelqu'un, et quel surprise de voir que c'était son premier dealer, il était persuadé qu'il avait crever depuis longtemps. Le gars le reconnu et lorsqu'il demanda une dose, le gars lui donna sans rechigner. De toute façon, dans l'état où il était, on aurait pu lui demander les clef de sa maison, il les aurait donner. C'est donc sa dose en poche qu'il alla se poser dans un coin. Assis contre le mur, il remarqua des traits à la manières des traits laisser par les condamné à morts comptants leur jour. C'était lui qui les avait graver, chaque traits correspondant à une dose injectée, c'est donc avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il prit une pierre qui traînait là et qu'il en ajouta un. Tous ces réflexes de junkie revenu, il releva la manche de sa chemise au dessus du coude, se claqua les doigts sur son avant bras pour faire ressortir les veines et se planta l'aiguille.

Les sirènes de police retentirent, et se rhabillant le plus rapidement possible, il s'enfuit par un trou dans le mur fait par lui-même il y a des années de ça. La malchance étant avec lui, il tomba nez à nez avec Lestrade.

-Vous êtes un charmant policier Lestrade, laissez-moi passer.

-Sherlock, que faites-vous ici ?

-J'étais à la poursuite d'un type, une vrai furie ! Mais il m'a semé dans l'entrepôt ! Faut être un vrai malade pour le connaître par cœur ! Et vous ?

-Descente de stup' !

-Très bien, je vous laisse opérer. »

Il courut pour quitter l'endroit, il avait les yeux rouges, et était anormalement tremblant, il se demandait comment Lestrade n'avait rien remarquer. A force de courir, il atterrit dans une rue, où se trouvait un parterre de fleurs verdoyant, des réverbères style XIX ème, sans aucun doutes, il se rapprochait du centre pavillonnaire de Londres. Et depuis ce jour, la drogue refait partit intégrante de sa vie.

Devant se miroir, il se dit qu'il a raté un truc. A la radio, passe la version instrumentale moderne de ''La Pie Voleuse'' de Rossini, c'est la chanson qu'avait mis Jim lors du cambriolage, et au même moment, d'un geste du bras, il fait tomber sa tasse de thé qui trônait sur le rebord du lavabo, le même thé que John lui faisait. Les traits tirés, il est fatigué et s'aide du mur le plus proche pour rester debout. Dans un excès de rage, il envoie son point dans ce fameux miroir qui reflète tout ce qu'il est devenu. Il se brise, et lui, saigne légèrement des phalanges. Comme un mort, il se laisse glisser le long du béton froid et tombe à terre. Le regard fixé au plafond, il joue avec un morceau de verre entre ses doigt, rie à la vu du sang et se dit que les deux hommes qu'il a aimé doivent être heureux de savoir que lui aussi souffre maintenant.

**°0OoO0°**

**(1) Avion présidentiel Américain.**

**Voilà ! Bon sinon, avec les mot quel m'a donné, j'i tout de suite tilter sur '' triangle'' parce que ça m'enbête que les gens préfère le Johnlock au Sheriarty … alors j'ai concilié les deux ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu et heu... Review ? :D**

**Sinon, bientôt la site de ''Jukebox'' et heu... Je suis désolé, mais c'est décidé, il y aura bien une suite à '' 5 personnes aiment ça '' puisqu'elle est en cours d'écriture (Arf... Mais j'ai du mal ^^ donc il faudra être patient...)**

**Quoi d'autre pour les news de Dook … ha oui ! Je part en vaconces (Et oui, je suis humaines u.u) alors il y aura une periode ''creuse'' mais j'essayerai de poster tout de même ! **


End file.
